


Flufftember #11

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Flufftember prompts:Barson - dancing
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Flufftember 2020





	Flufftember #11

“May I have this dance?” 

His fingers trembled slightly as he held out his hand, but she smiled as she covered his palm with hers. “Why not,” she said, and he chuckled quietly as he pulled her close. She searched his eyes, her gaze full of affection and emotion. 

She’d kicked off her shoes so they were the same height, eye to eye, bodies perfectly aligned as she looped her arms around his neck. He settled one hand at her waist and slid the other around to the small of her back, his fingertips whispering over silk and lace before finding bare skin. 

He bent his head so his lips were near her ear; the loose tendrils from her upswept hair tickled his nose. “Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” he murmured, and he felt her cheek brush against his as they swayed absently to the music. 

“Once or twice,” she answered. He could hear the smile in her voice. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Barba.” She twirled her fingers idly in the hair at his nape. “Wanna go somewhere after this?”

“Mmhm.” He let his lips linger against her jaw, not quite kissing, as he drew in a breath of her scent. “You have someplace in mind?”

“How do you feel about Hawaii? A nice, quiet room overlooking the beach. Staying in bed until noon, room service...No work calls, no emergencies. Just you and me.”

He nosed gently behind her ear, humming in agreement. “When can we leave?”

She buried her face in his neck, letting him guide her in time to the slow music. “Soon,” she breathed.

“Liv?” Her name was a caress against her skin, sending a small shiver down her spine. After a few moments she lifted her head to look at him. His eyes sparkled in the party lights. There was a hint of redness around his lids, but that was alright; she knew she had smudges of mascara beneath hers, despite claims that the makeup was waterproof.

“Hold that thought,” she said before he could say anything else, and she drew back a little in his embrace as Noah hurried up beside her. _It’s okay_ , she mouthed with a smile at Lucy, who’d tried in vain to catch the boy.

“Mom, Rafa,” Noah said as he reached them.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she answered, brushing her son’s hair off his forehead. After several hours, the gel was no match for his curls. “Did you get some cake?”

“Eh, I don’t want any.” He shuffled his feet and glanced around at the other dancing couples.

Barba reached down with one hand and tweaked Noah’s tie, straightening the knot. “Fancy threads, Mr. Benson,” he said. Noah smiled dutifully - his suit was an exact replica of Barba’s, down to the matching tie and pocket square - but his blue eyes peered out from beneath a crinkled forehead. “But what’s this about not wanting cake? I can personally vouch for it after tasting every other cake in five boroughs.” He shot Benson a quick, crooked smile. 

“Aunt ‘Manda said we get to take some home,” Noah said. He had a hand on his mother’s hip, fidgeting with the embroidery on her dress. “Are you leaving very soon?” he asked.

“Not before the family dance,” Barba said. “Come here,” he told Noah, bending down and holding out an arm. Noah put his own arm over Barba’s shoulder and Barba hefted him up onto a hip. “Oh man, how much do you _weigh_?” Barba asked, and Noah giggled as he threw his other arm over Benson’s shoulder. She looped her arm around the boy’s back. 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Benson asked, matching Barba’s steps as they swayed absently. 

“I wanna go to Hawaii, too.”

“You’re going to have so much fun with Jesse and Billie, you won’t even notice we’re gone,” Benson said.

“Nuh-uh,” the boy answered, his lips pursing into a pout.

With one arm around Noah and the other hand on Benson’s hip, Barba turned them in a slow half-circle. “We’ll take a trip when your school lets out for spring break,” he said. “You can’t come with us this time, but we’ll call you every night and bring you back presents.”

“We’ll be back in a week,” Benson added. “What do you want us to bring you?”

“Lava rocks,” Noah answered without hesitation, and the two adults exchanged a smile. “And a big shell.”

Barba kissed the boy’s temple. “Can you keep an eye on Grandma Lucia for me? Make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble?”

Noah laughed. “Okay.”

Barba raised his eyebrows when the second, faster song started. “Now we’re talking,” he said. “You two ready to boogie?” He grinned at Benson while Noah laughed.

* * *

“May I?” he asked, holding out a hand.

“You’re still shaking,” she said quietly as she wrapped her fingers around his and let him tug her closer.

“Almost fifteen hours and I’m still in disbelief,” he answered with a smile, sliding his hand to her back. She was wearing a t-shirt now, but he inched his fingers beneath the hem to find warm skin. Barba steered her in time to imaginary music, searching her face as they swayed. She was free of makeup, and her hair was a mess. She looked tired but happy. “You’re beautiful,” he reminded her, watching her smile soften at the words. 

They’d slept off and on during the flight, but now that they’d finally reached their room they didn’t plan to leave for the rest of the day. They needed a shower and to get out of their travel clothes, but all of that could wait.

“Should I order breakfast?” he asked, turning her slowly as they rocked their hips in harmony. 

“Let’s dance for a while,” she whispered. 

He brushed his lips against hers, sighing softly. “Forever.” He kissed her jaw and slid his lips to her ear. “I love you, Liv. Thanks for marrying me.”

She pressed her smile into his neck, wrapping her arms around him.


End file.
